


Fostering

by CaityDawh1730



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityDawh1730/pseuds/CaityDawh1730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's family was murdered by her deranged boyfriend and his father. She had no family left, so she was put through the system. A man, Petyr Baelish took her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been watching way to much Criminal Minds lately... While watching a certain episode this idea jumped out at me.
> 
> Unlike with my other story where I'm keeping semi-close to the overall plot. I'm going way off tracks with this one. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Sirens blared through the bullet proof windows. They screamed and screamed. A young girl was hunched over hands covering her ears. She was rocking back and forth. Her red hair wiped the floor. She was approached by a tall homely woman. The woman placed herself next to the girl and started rubbing her back trying to give her comfort. The girl showed no signs of noticing. Soothing words were said. Nothing. She kept rocking back and forth. Eventually the woman gave up. Her partner waited across the room for her.

He gave her a look, it read _there’s nothing else we can do_.

“There has to be something we can do for her.” Grief written plainly in her expression.

He shrugged sadly. “Brienne. There isn’t. We can’t find any family. She’ll be put through the system, like all the others.”

“I know. But how many of the ‘rest’ witnessed their entire family killed by their boyfriend and his father? We’re throwing her from one horror into another. It just doesn’t seem right.”

“What else can we do? We did our job. We caught the bastards. They’re on their way right now. Our job ends as soon as they walk into the doors.” He refused to meet her eyes.

“I promised her mother. Right before she died in the hospital. I promised to take care of her children. They’re all dead except that poor girl. And I can’t even keep my promise!” Brienne fists were clenched tightly her knuckles white.

“I know. I’m sorry, but all we can do is continue. There are plenty of cases coming through. Don’t they all deserve attention?”

“I guess. I’ll never get those pictures out of my head.” She shuddered. “Pod. Why do we do this?”

“Miss. I don’t know. To save people?”

“Ha!”

That was the end of their conversation. They focused on new files, new pictures, new victims. After a while they forgot about the crying girl staring right at them.

At least an hour past before the doors to the station were flung open. Several men in uniform walked in accompanied by two men. One is older with milky white skin and eyes that send chills through the body. The other is younger with pink blotchy skin and the same eyes. They are father and son.

They are walked right past the girl. She had raised her head to look upon them. The younger one started laughing when he saw her. His eerie eyes locked with her’s.

“Sansa! My dear girlfriend! Come to see me? How’s the family?”

She stared daggers into his eyes. Tears streaming from her own. The father had the decency to ignore her. His son kept laughing until he was shut in a room, the sound blocked. The woman, Brienne, was back by the girl’s side. She tucked Sansa’s head against her chest and let her cry. They sat like this until a small group of people interrupted them.

“Excuse me. Are you Detective Tarth?”

“Yes?” She questioned, rising.

“Can we take this somewhere else?”

“Ya. Sure.” They walked back to Brienne’s desk. “What’s this about?”

“We’re from social services. We’ve come to get Sansa Stark.”

“What’s going to happen to her?”

“Well. We haven’t been able to find any family. Because of the high stature of her family, and the amount of attention this case has gotten we searched very hard for a good foster home. We were able to find a man willing to take her in. He lives a few hours away by plane.”

“Will she be safe? This girl deserves everything this world offers after what happened to her.”

“Yes. This man has fostered once before for a little boy. His mother isn’t right in the head. But, anyway. He has enough money to provide for her, the space, and my boss recommended him. We interviewed him a little while ago. I trust that no harm will come to her. She might even have a happy rest of her life.”

“I doubt after what she saw she will ever be truly happy.” She was looking at the girl. The other woman turned and walked away. She sat next to Sansa.

“Sansa, darling. I’m Shae. I’m here to take you to your new home. I know this will be hard, but I’m, we’re, here to make this easier for you. Do you understand?”

She nodded.

“Do you have any stuff, clothes, books, pictures, to take with you?”

She shook her head croaking “It all burned.”

“Well we can stop on our way and get you something if you like?”

Sansa slowly shook her head.

“Okay. Are you ready to go?”

She nodded locking eyes with Brienne watching across the room. Shae tried to lead her towards the door. Sansa stayed glued to her seat. She turned her head up towards Shae.

“Where am I going?” The distrust clear.

“To a new start.”

“With who?”

Shae swallowed. “I doubt you have heard of him, but he’s a good man.”

“Who?”

“His name’s Petyr Baelish.”


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was neglecting this one. Okay I was...  
> So I wrote this at about 3 in the morning...  
> Don't do that... Not a good idea
> 
> Hope you all like it.

No one looked at her as she left the station, not even Brienne. They didn’t want to look at the poor girl headed to an unknown future. The woman, Shae, lead her to a small black car. Once inside Shae asked her what music she liked. Sansa didn’t answer she was too lost in thought. She didn’t think about anything in particular. The only thing she thought about more than once was the man she was supposed to live with for the next five years and probably more if he let her. She wondered what he was like, what he would be like. If he would be nice, mean, polite, rude, distant, ugly, attractive, tall, short, rich, poor, smart, dumb, old, young, or even caring. She kept her thoughts on him or on other less meaningful things to distract her brain from thinking about that night…

Shae sat in the front of the car driving to an airport listening to crappy 80’s music. Even though Sansa really didn’t care what music was on she just wanted the excuse to talk.

“Sorry… but can you change the music?” She asked quietly.

“Ya of course! Would you like to talk instead?” Shae offered.

“Yes.”

“So. What’s on your mind honey?”

“Can you tell me about… the… man… Petyr…”

“Petyr Baelish?” Sansa nodded. “I personally don’t know much about him, but I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. It’s only fair you know who you’re going to live with.” She glanced at Sansa. She was resting her head against the window looking at the passing scenery. “I know he is very rich. He owns several companies and other businesses, and I believe he works for the Lannisters as well. You’ve heard of them right?” Sansa shook her head no. “Well I’m sure you’ll meet them. Anyway. He has fostered before with a little boy. I swear he has the magic touch because that child was the sickliest and most spoiled child I had ever met before he went to stay with Mr. Baelish. When the boy’s mom was deemed sane enough to care for him the kid was the most well behaved child and he was even healthy as a horse! He’s got a huge house. I mean huge! Bigger than I’ll ever get or even need. So I’m sure you’ll get lots of privacy. During the interview he mentioned that he works at home. That doesn’t surprise me at all. What does though is the fact that he still works at all. He defiantly doesn’t need to. This probably comes from working with the Lannisters but he has friends everywhere! Even my boss’s boss’s boss knows him. Okay keep this between you and me, okay?” Sansa nodded again. “Okay! But he is actually attractive. I know looks is not even a factor in choosing a good foster parent, but if it were that man would get all A’s on his report card! I mean he’s good looking, rich, seemed nice, defiantly smart, and he defiantly cared about you even before meeting you. He kept asking us how you were doing! How sweet!”l After that she went on and on about how she wished she could find a guy like that. She even said she didn’t care about looks. Sansa quickly tuned her out and eventually fell asleep.

When the car stopped moving she woke up, and Shae was still rattling on. It seemed that she didn’t notice Sansa had been asleep. Sansa looked around outside her window and saw that they were at the airport.

“Where are we going?” She asked cutting of Shae’s story.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you didn’t I? Sin City sweetheart! You’re going to Las Vegas.” She sounded so excited. Sansa faked her’s.

They got out of the car and Shae grabbed her small briefcase, her own travel bag, and Sansa’s few things she still had left after the fire. They walked side by side towards the front entrance when they saw the people. At least fifty people were lined up outside the doors half of which were reporters.

“How the hell did they did know?” Shae wondered aloud. Sansa knew though. The station had a few officers who loved to leak information, and did so often during her case. She had figured out who they were, but had kept her mouth shut out of fear. “Well, darling. Keep your head down and just keep walking. Try to ignore them.”

She followed her advice and stared straight at the ground as they approached the ever growing crowd. When they entered the small path the police had made the people from the reports started shouting questions at her.

“Where are you going Miss Stark?”

“How does it feel to be the sole owner of North Inc.?”

“When is the Bolton’s trial?”

“Will they confess?”

“Why do you think the investigation went so slowly?”

“Miss Stark!”

“Miss Stark!”

By the time they entered the airport she couldn’t hold back her tears. Shae stopped and held her for a while before whispering how they must hurry or they’ll miss their plane. With little to no hassle they were sitting in First Class seats. Shae was sipping on some juice and Sansa was staring out the window. A few minutes later they plane took off, and just as quickly Sansa was asleep. She didn’t dream really, all she saw was black, endless black.

She woke up to Shae shaking her.

“Sansa! Come on we’re the last ones left on the plane!” Sansa sluggishly reached above her and grabbed her bag containing everything physical she owned. They quickly left the plane.

“Wow! You slept for four hours!” Shae looked excited. They waited for a moment for Shae’s suitcase before they walked to where the people were waiting for their family and friends.

“Where is he?” Shae asked while searching for him.

“What?”

“I didn’t tell you? Oh, well. He’s meeting us here. Then he’s driving us to the office for some paper work then off you go to your new home!” She was still looking around furiously.

“There he is.” Sansa stated.

“Where? Oh! How…?”

“I looked for a rich looking man. He was the only one.” Shae laughed at that then started to lead her over.

Sansa let herself look at the man. He was shorter than her with black hair with a streak of grey above each ear. He had grey eyes, at least from her distant that’s what they looked like, and he was wearing the most expensive suit she had even seen. He was looking right at her, smiling. He was even holding a small sign that read, Sansa Stark.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Shae so I decided to make her annoying...  
> She will not get anywhere near Tyrion so don't even worry!


	3. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back.   
> I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Something really bad happened, and I didn't have the emotional energy to post. You all can thank my sister for this even being posted. She's been nagging me for the last week. Eventually she got annoyed enough that she hacked my laptop, and got everything set up for me to post except the notes.
> 
> Because I'm a VERY emotional writer, my writing is probably going to seem darker.

The man locked eyes with Sansa, as she and Shae walked towards him. The eye contact sent chills through her. A shiver rippled through her despite her attempt to withhold it. She suddenly felt so cold. Dread made it’s way to every corner of her body. By the time they stopped in front of him, all she wanted to do was run. That urge honestly had nothing to do with him personally. It had everything to do with what he represented: a new start, moving on, forgetting the past. She didn’t want to do any of those things. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry. Sansa wanted to pretend her family was still alive, that her home wasn’t burnt to the ground, and that she was happy. But life didn’t care what she wanted, so there she stood unspeaking in front of her new guardian. She couldn’t meet his gaze, opting instead to stare at the suddenly interesting floor.

Her senses were on overload from the dread, and hopelessness coursing through her. Shae’s voice was wind. It wasn’t until a hand softly grabbed her shoulder that she realized she was being talked to.

“Sansa? What is wrong with you?” Shae tactfully asked.

“I’m sorry.” Sansa automatically responded, her voice weak.

“Oh dear. No I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” The words were out her mouth before she could even think  them.

“Anyway, we must be going. I’m assuming you’re driving us.” Shae asked.

“Of course. My driver is waiting for us right outside the left entrance doors.” A rich voice responded.

“Well, then what are we waiting for?” Shae quickly grabbed her luggage, and starting making her way towards the entrance. It took Sansa a second before she realized that there was still a hand on her shoulder, and that it wasn’t Shae’s.

“Are you okay, sweetling?” His voice drew Sansa’s eyes to his. She didn’t speak, but she did nod. He didn’t seem to believe her, but accepted the response anyway. He gently squeezed her shoulder before grabbing Sansa’s bags from her hands. “I hope you don’t mind if I take these for you?” She shook her head. “Good. Now, let’s go before she scolds us for taking so long.” His entire face was shaped by humor except for his eyes. They were completely still, unreadable.

The entrance his driver was parked at just so happened to be on the opposite side of the airport they were on. Shae walked in front, him behind her, and Sansa lagging behind. She spent the entire walk staring at his back. Every now and then he would glance back, and give her a sad smile. She could see pity in his eyes, and it infuriated her. Pity was the last thing she wanted. What she truly wanted was understanding. A small part of her was hoping he could give that to her, but he had already proven she wouldn’t get it.

Surprise struck her when she laid eyes on the car he lead them to. It was a Bentley. Longing flooded every inch of her. Her father had been driven around in the exact same model. Every step felt like she was walking through water with fifty pound weights strapped to her legs. He opened the door for her. At least he was polite. It was a small silver-lining, but one none the less.

The entire ride into the city was spent in silence, with faint wordless music playing. Sansa found herself drifting off. Slam! Sansa jumped in her seat. Shae was giving her a disbelieving expression telling her to wake up. They had arrived at their destination. He opened the door again for her. Stepping out, Sansa took in her surroundings. People rushed by in all directions, a guitar slung off to her left, the air felt hot, and a tall building loomed over her. Suddenly she was ushered inside it. As she was led through the building to the elevator she felt a hand at the small of her back. She took a chance and glanced back, and saw the hand belonged to him. The light pressure sent conflicting emotions through her: fear, comfort, longing, sadness, hope, and belonging. Before she knew it they were sitting in front of a large oak desk, they were signing papers. Sansa was underage, so at that moment she was completely ignored. Or so she thought.

“You’re okay with this right?” His rich voice asked. After a moment of confusion on her part, she nodded her head. “Okay then.” She heard the light scratching of a pen on paper before he spoke again. “Well, it’s official. You’re under my care now.”

Sansa didn’t know weather to feel happy or scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small tip:  
> Writing at like 4 in the morning is never a good idea especially when you work 10 hours tomorrow. 
> 
> I make a lot of very good choices...
> 
> I'm slightly sorry about how short it is, but I really wanted it to end the way it did, and also start the way it did...


End file.
